Televisions (TVs) are one of the most important and universal entertainment devices for human being, and many TV technologies have been developed in this field. Sources of TV programs are often divided into two categories: live broadcasting and OTT (Over-The-Top) streaming. For the live broadcasting TV programs, user experience is mostly limited to linear watching experience, i.e., users have to follow the program flow and have very limited interactions to switch the programs. Besides, the users have to suffer the tedious built-in advertisements in the live broadcasting TV programs. For the OTT streaming TV programs, the users have much more flexibility in selecting videos to watch, and can fast play forward or paly backward to any time point of the videos.
However, the live broadcasting TV programs and the OTT streaming TV programs have completely different styles of controlling. When introducing these two TV programs into one system (e.g., a TV), the system and the corresponding remote controlling device may become substantially complex to many audiences, especially to audiences in lean-back mode or senior audiences who are not that familiar with those advance electronic devices.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.